The invention relates to a windshield wiper device for a motor vehicle with at least one molded tube to accommodate a drive shaft to drive at least one wiper arm, wherein the at least one molded tube can be attached to a holding element that can be connected to the body, and to a stub accommodating a mounting plate tube.
Pedestrians are completely unprotected in collisions with vehicles. In particular, inflexible, hard parts under the engine hood frequently lead to severe injuries when a pedestrian impacts a vehicle. The windshield wiper device is located in an area where a pedestrian frequently impacts in the case of a collision with a vehicle. In order to minimize the risk of injury, vehicle manufacturers are required to maintain a minimum distance of 65 to 85 mm between the engine hood and the wiper drive. However, as a rule a drive shaft for the windshield wiper device projects out of the molded tube and normally has only a distance of 10 mm to the hood. In a collision, if the head of a pedestrian impacts the area of the molded tube, the engine hood is only able to deform relatively little in this area. Consequently, severe injuries to the pedestrian are to be expected. As a result, solutions are known from the state of the art in which the molded tube breaks due to an impact so that the risk of injury to the pedestrian is reduced.
DE 696 00 678 T2 describes a wiper device for a motor vehicle with a molded tube to which a holding element and stub are attached. The stub or the holding element features a notch at which the stub or holding element break in the case of an impact with a pedestrian. This proposed solution has the disadvantage, however, that a lot of material is present, particularly in the area of the attachment of the holding element and the stub to the molded tube. Although a break between the holding element and the molded tube or between the stub and the molded tube is striven for.